Forever Changed
by Alihikaua
Summary: Rei's thoughts about Usagi and Mamoru's break-up.


Forever Changed As told in Hino Rei's point of view

I AM NOT THE OWNER OF SAILOR MOON!!

I'm a hopeless romantic. Yes, I admit it. I'm more hopless than Minako-chan, the Senshi of Love can ever be. I lived for the romantic Disney movies. I loved it when Cinderella finally gets her Prince. Of course, there were hurdles that she had to go through to find true love, but it was all worth it. That is why I had hope. I had hoped that Usagi-chan and Mamoru-san would finally put their differences aside and fulfill their destinies. But like I said, I "had" hope.

It really didn't make sense at all. One day, he was so in love with Usagi-chan and then the next he hated her. No one saw it coming, not even Minako-chan. We had a senshi meeting at the temple, of course, and suprisingly, Usagi-chan was early. We cheered, rejoiced, gave each other high-fives, and then I noticed Usagi-chan who remained silent. The Usagi I knew would have given a smart-ass comment and stick her tongue out at me.

When we all finally sat down in my living room, aware of the turmoil that was raging inside Usagi-chan's heart. No one asked what was wrong, but I knew. I knew from the moment she stepped into the temple that Mamoru-san, her true love, the other half of her soul decided to break things off with her. When we concluded with the meeting and the other's have left, Usagi remained. We sat in silence as I waited for her to say it isn't true and that the silent tears was because of a failed test or not being able to buy the new pair of shoes we saw while window shopping the other day.

My heart instantly broke when she finally broke the silence and said, "The strings of destiny had been cut."

Usagi-chan knew what I was thinking and what I was feeling. I'm angry, just like Mako-chan if she found out what had happened.

"Please, don't hurt him." Usagi-chan pleaded. She knew that I was the one who'd most likely hurt Mamorus-san for his actions and that's when it broke my heart. Usagi loved him so much that even though he's taken her heart and shredded it to pieces, she still loved him.

I stayed away from Mamoru-san as Usagi requested. As the days, even the weeks have gone by, Usagi's heart slowly healed. As much as I wanted her and Mamoru to work things out, my best friend is finally learning to let go. We went shopping almost every day and she finally bought those white strappy sandals. We even "googled" the new exchange student at her school. She invited Chibi-Usa to hang out with us and read comic books every now and then. The lack of Mamoru's presence, increased Chibi-Usa's presence in her life and to that, Chibi-Usa was thankful for.

It's been two months since the infamous breakup and Usagi slowly began to talk to Mamoru-san. She often said hello to him and asked him how school was. She didn't beg, no plea for Mamoru to take her back. Although I am thrilled that Usagi-chan didn't let her emotions take charge, this certainly scared me. She and Mamoru-san had a love that survived a thousand years. But that's just it, it survived just to be destroyed. What was promised forever has now changed. Usagi no longer regarded Mamoru as her one and only love, but a past love that can be easily replaced, thanks to Motoki-san, Usagi's self-proclaimed older brother. He introduced her to Hayashi, his classmate who was smittened by Usagi. He asked her out on dates and she introduced him to her family. Surprisingly, Tsukino-san approved of Hayashi. Usagi loved him so much she wanted to prove herself to him despite the fact that Hayashi continued to tell Usagi that he loved her for who she is and that is fine. Usagi excelled in school, she was early to our senshi meetings, and she was more graceful now than she was before. More importantly, she's caring for Chibi-Usa more than ever.

That's not what scares me. What scares me is Mamoru-san. For two months, he acted like he didn't care, but I could see that he does. The way he watched Usagi and the way his eyes blazed when Usagi began to date. But he brought this on to himself. Did he expect to Usagi to wait for him. I believe Usagi still loved Mamoru, but she realized that it's a one sided love and that she's not going to wait that long until Mamoru realizes that he does love her. For two months, I debated on asking Mamoru-san what his reasons were and for two months, I chickened out. With nothing else, I approached Mamoru-san despite my promise to keep away from him.

"What are you going to do now?" I asked him.

Mamoru-san stared at his cup of coffee and did not say a word.

"Is that all you're going to do? Sit there and do nothing? What about a lifetime of love and the sacrifices she's made for you? How can you be heartless?" I asked again.

He finally looked up and that when I saw it. Two months of unshed tears fell freely from his face.

"That's just it. Nothing. I did what I could to protect her and now she's moved on. I can never have her, but she can be safe. I can watch her from afar, alive and happy." Mamoru said softly. "Damn that stupid dream."

"You're worried about some stupid dream? You could have at least told her the truth instead of telling her that you don't want some crybaby for a girlfriend. You're a coward Mamoru!" I tell him. "You don't deserve her. Some boyfriend you were. You couldn't even show affection."

He looked at me with anger in his eyes. "You don't deserve her as a friend either Rei-san. You constantly berate her and you don't even show her how you feel. Don't preach to me priestess."

"At least I'm still here for her." I reply as I saw Usagi-chan wave to me.

"Come on Rei-chan! Those shoes aren't going to be waiting for us!" Usagi called out.

I glanced at Mamoru-san again as he watched Usagi-chan leave the arcade. I know that the pain today will still hurt in the future, but one thing I know for sure is that Mamoru-san still loved Usagi, when he mouthed "Aisheteru, Usako."

Author's Notes: So, did ya like?? 


End file.
